


The Perfect Christmas Present

by passionetxoxo



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionetxoxo/pseuds/passionetxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is slowly approaching and Mike still hasn't gotten Harvey a gift yet so he enlists Donna for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Christmas Present

Mike is feeling completely desperate now that Christmas is only a few days away and he still has no clue on what to get Harvey. Harvey, being the rich and charming bastard he is, already has everything anyone can possibly wish for. Last year, Harvey had specifically instructed him not to get him anything because apparently having Mike all to himself is the best gift he can ever hope for (Mike still can’t believe how much of a romantic sap Harvey can be sometimes). So, Mike’s gift for Harvey last year was a home cooked dinner followed by endless sex for the rest of the evening. This year however, Mike is determined to present Harvey with a gift for Christmas which is the reason why Mike is standing in front of Donna’s desk with her favorite coffee in his hand.

“Donna, I need help-

Mike wasn’t even able to finish his sentence when Donna grabbed the cup of coffee from his hands and gave him a knowing look. “Let me guess. You need my help with Christmas presents because you are hopeless without me. Let me think… You can take Rachel to that new restaurant she has been raving about and you can try to convince Harvey to take on more pro-bono for Jessica. You can probably get Louis anything and he’ll blubber like a baby for a while afterwards.”

“Actually, I need help with Harvey’s gift. I really want to prepare something special for Christmas this year. ”

Donna raised her eyebrow and stared at Mike incredulously. “Do you really need my help with that? I know that you can’t make decent decisions without my help but seriously, it should be pretty simple and obvious what Harvey wants for Christmas.”

Mike can feel a blush forming when he realizes the meaning behind Donna’s word. Although he agrees that sex would be an easy solution, he really wants to do something unique this year. “Donna! I can’t give him sex as a present!” He’s grateful that Harvey is out with a client right now and nobody dares to hang around Harvey’s office when Donna’s around because this conversation is totally unsuitable for any workplace.

Donna can’t help but sigh a little at Mike’s reaction. Seriously, what would this puppy do without her? “Well you don’t have much option anyway. Harvey has everything he wants and what he doesn’t have, he doesn’t like. I’m telling you, sex is your best option unless you’re willing to let Harvey burn all your skinny ties. That’s probably the only thing that can top sex.”

Mike gasped as he quickly held his hand to shield his tie. There was no way in hell would he ever allow Harvey to destroy any of his ties no matter what the occasion was even though he admits that Harvey would enjoy it very much. Mike begins to pout and says, “My ties are off limits Donna. And besides, we have sex almost every single day; it’s more of a routine than a gift.”

Donna rolls her eyes and sighs once more in exasperation. She still can’t believe how dense her little puppy can be and she now firmly believes that Mike can’t survive without her. Well, no one can actually but that’s beside the point.

“Well obviously I know you guys go at it like rabbits every day. What I’m suggesting is adding more spice to it instead of your same old boring sex.”  
Mike tilts his heads sideways and still has his hand around his tie as if Donna was going to rip it off of his neck and destroy it when she has a chance. His mind begins to stray back to the time when Donna had coerced him into dressing up as a cat for two new handbags. He had to admit that it was hot and he can’t help but feel his pants starting to tighten the more he thought about it.

“So are you suggesting I dress up like a cat again?”

Donna stares at him as if he’s an idiot. She lies back against her chair and says, “My poor little naive puppy .If you dress up as a cat again, it’s the same as me taking back the tie I gave Harvey and giving it back to him as a gift. You never recycle a gift you got that? Do that cat thing another time when you’re bored on a regular Sunday. Since you’re hopeless without me, I’ll help prepare you into the perfect gift for Harvey. Now, I suggest you go to the bathroom and fix your little problem unless you want to wait for Harvey to help you with that.”

Mike looked down to see the tent that was forming in his pants. He was about to turn around to head to the bathroom when he was stopped by Donna’s voice.  
“Oh and Mike, I have already decided what I want for Christmas that only you can give me.”

Mike is starting to get confuse. Seriously, he definitely won’t be able to afford a new handbag or a new pair of shoes for Donna. “So what is this thing that only I can provide for you?”

Mike can see a smirk forming on Donna’s face. Donna folds her hands and says, “Oh nothing much really. I just want you to promise me that over the course of the next few months, you will obey every single word I say with no objections.”

Mike felt even more confuse than before. It’s not like he disobeys Donna anyway because no one is brave enough to do that. Although he feels suspicious, he knows he’s going to agree to it anyway because his wallet wouldn’t have been able to handle Donna’s favorite things anyway. “Okay Donna, I promise to obey your every word for the course of the next few months.”

“Good boy,” Donna answers before she shoos him away. Once Mike was out of her sight, she picked up her phone and dialed a number. Donna is super excited about what she has planned for Mike. When the other party picked up, Donna happily greeted the other party.

“Hey Phoebe, I need you to help me prepare some silk ribbon. How long you ask? Let me think… Probably around 10 feet long would suffice and oh I would need a large gift box too while you’re at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I know that Christmas isn't for another few weeks but consider this as an early Christmas gift from me. I feel like leaving it like this and just let you guys imagine what happens next but maybe I'll try to finish it. I hope you guys enjoyed it :) This is kind of the loosely based sequel of My Sweet Little... Puppy?


End file.
